


[all嘉]无题R

by heyangzhezhong



Category: Godrose - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyangzhezhong/pseuds/heyangzhezhong
Summary: ◎无剧情ooc 单纯的为䕒而䕒◎cp是瑞嘉/雷嘉/金嘉◎dirty talk还有各种很莫名的play不适者慎点！！！！！瑞嘉嘉德罗斯是人造的伪神，理应拥有世间所有能力，包括眼前这个给男人口射的能力。大赛第一跪在第二双腿之间给他口交，这个画面不管是从心理上还是身体上都极大地满足了格瑞的征服欲，深红色的肉棒和嘉德罗斯白皙的脸颊形成的鲜明色差让他看起来浪荡得不行。王天资聪颖，在几次不小心磕到牙齿之后就掌握了口交的技巧。学会了收进牙齿，用温暖的口腔包裹男人的阴茎，用绵软的小舌舔舐柱身。他听见格瑞隐忍的低喘，放在他后脑上的手用力了些，迫使嘉德罗斯把肉棒吃得更深了，滚烫的龟头直抵着喉管引发干呕的感觉。嘉德罗斯强忍着不适感，尝试做了几次吞咽的动作，效果很好，因为他听见格瑞急促的喘息。最开始嘉德罗斯不知道口交怎么做，只会跪在格瑞的阴茎面前伸出舌头像舔一支圣代一样舔，格瑞无奈地把他抱上床，自己含住嘉德罗斯的前端吮吸。嘉德罗斯做得很棒，天鹅绒般丝滑的内腔刺激格瑞在他嘴里又涨大了一圈，插在他金发间的十指收紧了些，嘉德罗斯十分得意，格瑞快精关失守了，而自己身体力行地证明了他上下两张嘴都很好用。最终格瑞还是拔了出来，乳白的精液洒了嘉德罗斯一脸，甚至长翘的睫毛上都沾了几滴，不过他并不在意。反而露出一副傲慢表情，悠悠开口：“我说的吧，再冰冷的男人阴茎都是滚烫的。”雷嘉嘉德罗斯对雷狮很没有好感。准确的说，他对所有人都没有好感，但一看到雷狮这个人他却有一种莫名的烦躁。对方深紫色的双眸里有不亚于嘉德罗斯的骄傲，那是身在王位与生俱来的荣光。同样身为王的嘉德罗斯不允许自己逊于任何人。他做到了，凭着傲人的大赛成绩他能喊雷狮一句：“渣——渣。”“嗯…渣…啊…渣”目中无人的王被雷狮摁在床上，以后入的体位被狠狠地进入，金发沾着汗水垂在床上，随着雷狮挺弄的动作前后摆动。雷狮的性器碾磨着嘉德罗斯酥痒的穴，抽送的速度不快，龟头换着角度在穴里顶弄，戳着里面温暖的软肉。嘉德罗斯支撑上半身的手臂和后面一直被雷狮拍打的大腿根都酸了，全身的重心好像都在他身体里的那根阴茎上了一样，被巨大阴茎顶着敏感点肏的感觉舒服得让他害怕，呻吟和口水一下子都含不住了，争先恐后地从嫣红的双唇间流出。雷狮故意把速度放得很慢，看嘉德罗斯被情欲折磨不自觉地自己挺送后穴蹭着柱身，好让阴茎更深入的插入进来。雷狮被他勾得又硬了一圈，他嗤笑一声，一把捞过嘉德罗斯的细腰开始运动。不得不说嘉德罗斯的手感真的很好，身体柔软脂肪下是一层肌肉，身材正正好好。不断的酥麻快感从后穴传来，嘉德罗斯内壁不断收缩，伺候男人肉棒的小嘴被肏得熟红，褶皱都被撑开来了。雷狮好像在玩他的乳头，又掐又捏，嘉德罗斯头脑一片迷蒙，只剩下插在后面的那根雷狮的东西。嘉德罗斯半趴在床上呜咽，生理性泪水濡湿了枕头。雷狮锻炼良好的身体贴在他身上，由于身高差的原因，嘉德罗斯正好可以枕在他的胸肌上。突然雷狮用力抓紧了身下人的小腹，迫使他们的交合处更深入了一些。“等…你要干嘛！出…出去……”不顾嘉德罗斯毫无作用的反抗，雷狮把一股精液直接浇在了里面，媚肉拼命地吮着那根馈赠雨露的肉棒，浪荡地咬着雷狮的硬物。嘉德罗斯的小腹似乎更涨了一些，像怀孕初期的女子。雷狮射完之后把阴茎抽出来，带出了一点精液和疑似是后穴自己产生的淫水。嘉德罗斯的后穴还恋恋不舍地吸上来，好像还在求着雷狮继续一样。“嘉德罗斯，你就这么欠操？”雷狮被他给逗笑了，“你没有男人的时候可怎么办啊？”边说着欠揍的话还露出了一幅“同情”的表情，嘉德罗斯很想给他一拳，但他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，双腿绵软无力，闭上眼睛低喘着只当没听见。雷狮不怀好意地将双指探入穴口，那里因为长时间的性爱被撑成了一个小洞，还在往外流着精液。雷狮用手在里面抽插着，美其名曰帮嘉德罗斯清理，却在嘉德罗斯的敏感点上放微弱的电流。他明显感觉到金发的少年在电流的刺激下身体开始颤抖，嘴角溢出了几声呻吟。“让我猜猜，是不是跪着让你的下属肏？——还是你自己用棍子玩？”雷狮手上的动作没停，笑得很爽朗“我看你那棍子挺好用的。下次借我呗，我帮你玩？”嘉德罗斯终于肯开口了：“闭嘴…”雷狮收起了笑意，手上的动作却越来越快，每一下都在嘉德罗斯的敏感点上摁压，肠肉在刺激下竟自己分泌出了液体，紧紧包裹雷狮的手指。他听见嘉德罗斯的呻吟越来越密集，顺手在嘉德罗斯已经硬挺的前端上撸了几下，最终满意地将沾了精液的手指擦在纹了黑色星星的小脸上，说：“想要了就来海盗团，让雷狮哥哥满足你。”金嘉嘉德罗斯眼中比他弱的人都是渣渣。而他不屑于与渣渣交流，在大赛中排名千名开外的人他甚至不屑于亲手了断他们，一般只会让属下解决。而此刻跟一个和自己同样拥有金发的弱者交缠让圣空星的王羞耻地想要回到营养液里泡着，最好把人造人能用后穴获取大量快感的功能删掉。嘉德罗斯玩棍的手死死扣着床单，长腿颤抖着缠上金的腰，随着金的动作不住地扭着腰。而在他身上耕耘的金像是体力用不完似的，双手掰开嘉德罗斯白皙的臀，挺胯一下一下把它拍成粉红，性器被湿软温暖的内壁包裹，紧致得快让金缴械。嘉德罗斯脑子里一片混沌，他是怎么和金滚到床上自己还是下面的那个已经不重要了。去他妈的。爽了就行。嘉德罗斯的世界是如此简洁，所以他不顾金的惊愕将腿缠在对方的腰上，自己摆动身体配合金的动作让肉棒进入到更里面些，软肉咬合侵犯体内的硬物，只有肉棒用力辗过才能舒解后方的空虚。圣空星的王是无所不能的，包括被插后面就能高潮的能力以及被捅射后肠肉还能恬不知耻地缠上肉棒吮吸获取快感。在低声喘息的间隙，嘉德罗斯感到胸前传来酥痒的感觉，金居然在舔他的乳尖。“你…啊…你别舔…”金像没听见似的，反而变本加厉地含住整个乳头在嘴里又舔又吸，甚至还用上了牙。快感像电流一样蔓延到全身，要命的是，另一边没有被照顾到的乳头像是渴望有人舔似的自己立了起来，同样兴奋起来的还有嘉德罗斯的性器，正滚烫地贴在金的小腹。“大赛第一…你不是无所不能吗？”“那你这里可以产奶吗？”





	[all嘉]无题R

**Author's Note:**

> ◎无剧情ooc 单纯的为䕒而䕒 
> 
> ◎cp是瑞嘉/雷嘉/金嘉
> 
> ◎dirty talk还有各种很莫名的play不适者慎点！！！！！
> 
> 瑞嘉
> 
> 嘉德罗斯是人造的伪神，理应拥有世间所有能力，包括眼前这个给男人口射的能力。  
大赛第一跪在第二双腿之间给他口交，这个画面不管是从心理上还是身体上都极大地满足了格瑞的征服欲，深红色的肉棒和嘉德罗斯白皙的脸颊形成的鲜明色差让他看起来浪荡得不行。王天资聪颖，在几次不小心磕到牙齿之后就掌握了口交的技巧。学会了收进牙齿，用温暖的口腔包裹男人的阴茎，用绵软的小舌舔舐柱身。他听见格瑞隐忍的低喘，放在他后脑上的手用力了些，迫使嘉德罗斯把肉棒吃得更深了，滚烫的龟头直抵着喉管引发干呕的感觉。  
嘉德罗斯强忍着不适感，尝试做了几次吞咽的动作，效果很好，因为他听见格瑞急促的喘息。  
最开始嘉德罗斯不知道口交怎么做，只会跪在格瑞的阴茎面前伸出舌头像舔一支圣代一样舔，格瑞无奈地把他抱上床，自己含住嘉德罗斯的前端吮吸。  
嘉德罗斯做得很棒，天鹅绒般丝滑的内腔刺激格瑞在他嘴里又涨大了一圈，插在他金发间的十指收紧了些，嘉德罗斯十分得意，格瑞快精关失守了，而自己身体力行地证明了他上下两张嘴都很好用。  
最终格瑞还是拔了出来，乳白的精液洒了嘉德罗斯一脸，甚至长翘的睫毛上都沾了几滴，不过他并不在意。反而露出一副傲慢表情，悠悠开口：  
“我说的吧，再冰冷的男人阴茎都是滚烫的。”  

> 
> 雷嘉
> 
> 嘉德罗斯对雷狮很没有好感。  
准确的说，他对所有人都没有好感，但一看到雷狮这个人他却有一种莫名的烦躁。  
对方深紫色的双眸里有不亚于嘉德罗斯的骄傲，那是身在王位与生俱来的荣光。同样身为王的嘉德罗斯不允许自己逊于任何人。  
他做到了，凭着傲人的大赛成绩他能喊雷狮一句：“渣——渣。”
> 
> “嗯…渣…啊…渣”  
目中无人的王被雷狮摁在床上，以后入的体位被狠狠地进入，金发沾着汗水垂在床上，随着雷狮挺弄的动作前后摆动。雷狮的性器碾磨着嘉德罗斯酥痒的穴，抽送的速度不快，龟头换着角度在穴里顶弄，戳着里面温暖的软肉。  
嘉德罗斯支撑上半身的手臂和后面一直被雷狮拍打的大腿根都酸了，全身的重心好像都在他身体里的那根阴茎上了一样，被巨大阴茎顶着敏感点肏的感觉舒服得让他害怕，呻吟和口水一下子都含不住了，争先恐后地从嫣红的双唇间流出。  
雷狮故意把速度放得很慢，看嘉德罗斯被情欲折磨不自觉地自己挺送后穴蹭着柱身，好让阴茎更深入的插入进来。  
雷狮被他勾得又硬了一圈，他嗤笑一声，一把捞过嘉德罗斯的细腰开始运动。不得不说嘉德罗斯的手感真的很好，身体柔软脂肪下是一层肌肉，身材正正好好。  
不断的酥麻快感从后穴传来，嘉德罗斯内壁不断收缩，伺候男人肉棒的小嘴被肏得熟红，褶皱都被撑开来了。雷狮好像在玩他的乳头，又掐又捏，嘉德罗斯头脑一片迷蒙，只剩下插在后面的那根雷狮的东西。  
嘉德罗斯半趴在床上呜咽，生理性泪水濡湿了枕头。雷狮锻炼良好的身体贴在他身上，由于身高差的原因，嘉德罗斯正好可以枕在他的胸肌上。突然雷狮用力抓紧了身下人的小腹，迫使他们的交合处更深入了一些。  
“等…你要干嘛！出…出去……”  
不顾嘉德罗斯毫无作用的反抗，雷狮把一股精液直接浇在了里面，媚肉拼命地吮着那根馈赠雨露的肉棒，浪荡地咬着雷狮的硬物。  
嘉德罗斯的小腹似乎更涨了一些，像怀孕初期的女子。雷狮射完之后把阴茎抽出来，带出了一点精液和疑似是后穴自己产生的淫水。嘉德罗斯的后穴还恋恋不舍地吸上来，好像还在求着雷狮继续一样。  
“嘉德罗斯，你就这么欠操？”雷狮被他给逗笑了，“你没有男人的时候可怎么办啊？”  
边说着欠揍的话还露出了一幅“同情”的表情，嘉德罗斯很想给他一拳，但他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，双腿绵软无力，闭上眼睛低喘着只当没听见。  
雷狮不怀好意地将双指探入穴口，那里因为长时间的性爱被撑成了一个小洞，还在往外流着精液。雷狮用手在里面抽插着，美其名曰帮嘉德罗斯清理，却在嘉德罗斯的敏感点上放微弱的电流。他明显感觉到金发的少年在电流的刺激下身体开始颤抖，嘴角溢出了几声呻吟。  
“让我猜猜，是不是跪着让你的下属肏？——还是你自己用棍子玩？”  
雷狮手上的动作没停，笑得很爽朗“我看你那棍子挺好用的。下次借我呗，我帮你玩？”  
嘉德罗斯终于肯开口了：“闭嘴…”  
雷狮收起了笑意，手上的动作却越来越快，每一下都在嘉德罗斯的敏感点上摁压，肠肉在刺激下竟自己分泌出了液体，紧紧包裹雷狮的手指。他听见嘉德罗斯的呻吟越来越密集，顺手在嘉德罗斯已经硬挺的前端上撸了几下，最终满意地将沾了精液的手指擦在纹了黑色星星的小脸上，说：  
“想要了就来海盗团，让雷狮哥哥满足你。”
> 
>   

> 
> 金嘉  
嘉德罗斯眼中比他弱的人都是渣渣。  
而他不屑于与渣渣交流，在大赛中排名千名开外的人他甚至不屑于亲手了断他们，一般只会让属下解决。  
而此刻跟一个和自己同样拥有金发的弱者交缠让圣空星的王羞耻地想要回到营养液里泡着，最好把人造人能用后穴获取大量快感的功能删掉。  
嘉德罗斯玩棍的手死死扣着床单，长腿颤抖着缠上金的腰，随着金的动作不住地扭着腰。而在他身上耕耘的金像是体力用不完似的，双手掰开嘉德罗斯白皙的臀，挺胯一下一下把它拍成粉红，性器被湿软温暖的内壁包裹，紧致得快让金缴械。  
嘉德罗斯脑子里一片混沌，他是怎么和金滚到床上自己还是下面的那个已经不重要了。  
去他妈的。爽了就行。  
嘉德罗斯的世界是如此简洁，所以他不顾金的惊愕将腿缠在对方的腰上，自己摆动身体配合金的动作让肉棒进入到更里面些，软肉咬合侵犯体内的硬物，只有肉棒用力辗过才能舒解后方的空虚。  
圣空星的王是无所不能的，包括被插后面就能高潮的能力以及被捅射后肠肉还能恬不知耻地缠上肉棒吮吸获取快感。  
在低声喘息的间隙，嘉德罗斯感到胸前传来酥痒的感觉，金居然在舔他的乳尖。  
“你…啊…你别舔…”  
金像没听见似的，反而变本加厉地含住整个乳头在嘴里又舔又吸，甚至还用上了牙。快感像电流一样蔓延到全身，要命的是，另一边没有被照顾到的乳头像是渴望有人舔似的自己立了起来，同样兴奋起来的还有嘉德罗斯的性器，正滚烫地贴在金的小腹。  
“大赛第一…你不是无所不能吗？”  
“那你这里可以产奶吗？”

◎无剧情ooc 单纯的为䕒而䕒 

◎cp是瑞嘉/雷嘉/金嘉

◎dirty talk还有各种很莫名的play不适者慎点！！！！！

瑞嘉

嘉德罗斯是人造的伪神，理应拥有世间所有能力，包括眼前这个给男人口射的能力。  
大赛第一跪在第二双腿之间给他口交，这个画面不管是从心理上还是身体上都极大地满足了格瑞的征服欲，深红色的肉棒和嘉德罗斯白皙的脸颊形成的鲜明色差让他看起来浪荡得不行。王天资聪颖，在几次不小心磕到牙齿之后就掌握了口交的技巧。学会了收进牙齿，用温暖的口腔包裹男人的阴茎，用绵软的小舌舔舐柱身。他听见格瑞隐忍的低喘，放在他后脑上的手用力了些，迫使嘉德罗斯把肉棒吃得更深了，滚烫的龟头直抵着喉管引发干呕的感觉。  
嘉德罗斯强忍着不适感，尝试做了几次吞咽的动作，效果很好，因为他听见格瑞急促的喘息。  
最开始嘉德罗斯不知道口交怎么做，只会跪在格瑞的阴茎面前伸出舌头像舔一支圣代一样舔，格瑞无奈地把他抱上床，自己含住嘉德罗斯的前端吮吸。  
嘉德罗斯做得很棒，天鹅绒般丝滑的内腔刺激格瑞在他嘴里又涨大了一圈，插在他金发间的十指收紧了些，嘉德罗斯十分得意，格瑞快精关失守了，而自己身体力行地证明了他上下两张嘴都很好用。  
最终格瑞还是拔了出来，乳白的精液洒了嘉德罗斯一脸，甚至长翘的睫毛上都沾了几滴，不过他并不在意。反而露出一副傲慢表情，悠悠开口：  
“我说的吧，再冰冷的男人阴茎都是滚烫的。”  


雷嘉

嘉德罗斯对雷狮很没有好感。  
准确的说，他对所有人都没有好感，但一看到雷狮这个人他却有一种莫名的烦躁。  
对方深紫色的双眸里有不亚于嘉德罗斯的骄傲，那是身在王位与生俱来的荣光。同样身为王的嘉德罗斯不允许自己逊于任何人。  
他做到了，凭着傲人的大赛成绩他能喊雷狮一句：“渣——渣。”

“嗯…渣…啊…渣”  
目中无人的王被雷狮摁在床上，以后入的体位被狠狠地进入，金发沾着汗水垂在床上，随着雷狮挺弄的动作前后摆动。雷狮的性器碾磨着嘉德罗斯酥痒的穴，抽送的速度不快，龟头换着角度在穴里顶弄，戳着里面温暖的软肉。  
嘉德罗斯支撑上半身的手臂和后面一直被雷狮拍打的大腿根都酸了，全身的重心好像都在他身体里的那根阴茎上了一样，被巨大阴茎顶着敏感点肏的感觉舒服得让他害怕，呻吟和口水一下子都含不住了，争先恐后地从嫣红的双唇间流出。  
雷狮故意把速度放得很慢，看嘉德罗斯被情欲折磨不自觉地自己挺送后穴蹭着柱身，好让阴茎更深入的插入进来。  
雷狮被他勾得又硬了一圈，他嗤笑一声，一把捞过嘉德罗斯的细腰开始运动。不得不说嘉德罗斯的手感真的很好，身体柔软脂肪下是一层肌肉，身材正正好好。  
不断的酥麻快感从后穴传来，嘉德罗斯内壁不断收缩，伺候男人肉棒的小嘴被肏得熟红，褶皱都被撑开来了。雷狮好像在玩他的乳头，又掐又捏，嘉德罗斯头脑一片迷蒙，只剩下插在后面的那根雷狮的东西。  
嘉德罗斯半趴在床上呜咽，生理性泪水濡湿了枕头。雷狮锻炼良好的身体贴在他身上，由于身高差的原因，嘉德罗斯正好可以枕在他的胸肌上。突然雷狮用力抓紧了身下人的小腹，迫使他们的交合处更深入了一些。  
“等…你要干嘛！出…出去……”  
不顾嘉德罗斯毫无作用的反抗，雷狮把一股精液直接浇在了里面，媚肉拼命地吮着那根馈赠雨露的肉棒，浪荡地咬着雷狮的硬物。  
嘉德罗斯的小腹似乎更涨了一些，像怀孕初期的女子。雷狮射完之后把阴茎抽出来，带出了一点精液和疑似是后穴自己产生的淫水。嘉德罗斯的后穴还恋恋不舍地吸上来，好像还在求着雷狮继续一样。  
“嘉德罗斯，你就这么欠操？”雷狮被他给逗笑了，“你没有男人的时候可怎么办啊？”  
边说着欠揍的话还露出了一幅“同情”的表情，嘉德罗斯很想给他一拳，但他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，双腿绵软无力，闭上眼睛低喘着只当没听见。  
雷狮不怀好意地将双指探入穴口，那里因为长时间的性爱被撑成了一个小洞，还在往外流着精液。雷狮用手在里面抽插着，美其名曰帮嘉德罗斯清理，却在嘉德罗斯的敏感点上放微弱的电流。他明显感觉到金发的少年在电流的刺激下身体开始颤抖，嘴角溢出了几声呻吟。  
“让我猜猜，是不是跪着让你的下属肏？——还是你自己用棍子玩？”  
雷狮手上的动作没停，笑得很爽朗“我看你那棍子挺好用的。下次借我呗，我帮你玩？”  
嘉德罗斯终于肯开口了：“闭嘴…”  
雷狮收起了笑意，手上的动作却越来越快，每一下都在嘉德罗斯的敏感点上摁压，肠肉在刺激下竟自己分泌出了液体，紧紧包裹雷狮的手指。他听见嘉德罗斯的呻吟越来越密集，顺手在嘉德罗斯已经硬挺的前端上撸了几下，最终满意地将沾了精液的手指擦在纹了黑色星星的小脸上，说：  
“想要了就来海盗团，让雷狮哥哥满足你。”

  


金嘉  
嘉德罗斯眼中比他弱的人都是渣渣。  
而他不屑于与渣渣交流，在大赛中排名千名开外的人他甚至不屑于亲手了断他们，一般只会让属下解决。  
而此刻跟一个和自己同样拥有金发的弱者交缠让圣空星的王羞耻地想要回到营养液里泡着，最好把人造人能用后穴获取大量快感的功能删掉。  
嘉德罗斯玩棍的手死死扣着床单，长腿颤抖着缠上金的腰，随着金的动作不住地扭着腰。而在他身上耕耘的金像是体力用不完似的，双手掰开嘉德罗斯白皙的臀，挺胯一下一下把它拍成粉红，性器被湿软温暖的内壁包裹，紧致得快让金缴械。  
嘉德罗斯脑子里一片混沌，他是怎么和金滚到床上自己还是下面的那个已经不重要了。  
去他妈的。爽了就行。  
嘉德罗斯的世界是如此简洁，所以他不顾金的惊愕将腿缠在对方的腰上，自己摆动身体配合金的动作让肉棒进入到更里面些，软肉咬合侵犯体内的硬物，只有肉棒用力辗过才能舒解后方的空虚。  
圣空星的王是无所不能的，包括被插后面就能高潮的能力以及被捅射后肠肉还能恬不知耻地缠上肉棒吮吸获取快感。  
在低声喘息的间隙，嘉德罗斯感到胸前传来酥痒的感觉，金居然在舔他的乳尖。  
“你…啊…你别舔…”  
金像没听见似的，反而变本加厉地含住整个乳头在嘴里又舔又吸，甚至还用上了牙。快感像电流一样蔓延到全身，要命的是，另一边没有被照顾到的乳头像是渴望有人舔似的自己立了起来，同样兴奋起来的还有嘉德罗斯的性器，正滚烫地贴在金的小腹。  
“大赛第一…你不是无所不能吗？”  
“那你这里可以产奶吗？”


End file.
